


Some Fresh Air

by Librani



Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: The Farmer is new to the small countryside known as Pelican Town.Mayor Lewis tasked you to introduce yourself to every single resident.Yeah, like that's an easy thing to do.





	Some Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> a lil prequel to the Haley fics, so it can be read in any order in this series.

You snarl as you leave the Medical Clinic. 

 

“For a small town, everyone seems to be hiding.” You mutter to yourself.

 

Okay.

 

You met the Mayor, Carpenter Lady, Carpenter Lady’s husband daughter and son, Awkward Blacksmith dude, Doctor with a Mustache, and several others you don’t remember.

 

The town square is brimming with life on the pleasantly warm Spring day. With a quick scan once more, you see that you’ve introduced yourself to everyone in view.

 

You sigh.

 

“ _ It’s a small town’  _ He said.” You mutter to yourself. “‘ _ It’s easy to find everyone.’  _ My ass.”

 

Despite the irritation from these mysterious neighbors seemingly avoiding you, there's a lightness in the air that wasn’t in the city. No lingering corporation giving you scraps every paycheck, no random people screwing up your day, and an  _ actual _ community to rely on.

 

Grandpa was onto something when he got his farm.

 

You look up at the blue sky with a smile on your face, soaking in the Pelican Town air.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

“O-Oh sorry!” You immediately hop to the side. “Lemme get out of you way -- “

 

“Everything is alright, deary. You’re the newcomer from the city, correct?”

 

You nod.

 

“Haha, I knew it because people from the city are always so  _ jumpy! _ My name is Evelyn, but you can call me Granny!” She says as she goes in for a warm hug.

 

You awkwardly pat her back. “Um, thank you, uh, Miss Granny Evelyn.”

 

“Did you meet my grandson Alex? He’s very strong and always has a darn ball in his hand”

 

You quickly scan your internal list of physical associations with the town folk you’ve met.

 

“I don’t believe I have.”

 

“Wonderful!” The old woman gently grabs your hand and starts pulling you down the pavement. “He’s home and I have cookies in the oven, what wonderful luck!”

 

Despite Evelyn being half your size, you have no choice but to follow.

 

“I hope your first day is going smoothly! Hows Pelican Town so far?”

 

You shrug. “I like that I can breathe air and feel like it’s not killing me slowly.”

 

“Haha! You’re a funny girl. My grandson loves funny girls!”

 

“That's uh, wonderful, Miss Granny Evelyn.”

 

The old woman smiles before opening the door of her house. It’s a cozy home with the smell of chocolate chips cookies wafting through the room.

 

“George, Honey!”

 

An old man in a wheelchair grunts in reply.

 

“This is the newcomer Lewis was talking about!”

 

Another grunt.

 

“It’s nice meeting you too, Mister George.”

 

One last grunt.

 

Evelyn sighs as she takes a tray of cookies out of the stove. “Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy about his upcoming doctor’s appointment.”

 

Old Man George narrows his eyes, but stays silence.

 

“Alex is in his room, follow me, deary!” She says as she knocking on a door down the hall. “Alex? It’s Granny! I want you to meet someone!”

 

There’s a pause in movement on the other side of the door before its flung open to reveal a shirtless young man with a dumbbell in his hand.

 

“Alex, sweetie, this is the new farmer everyone is talking about.”

 

The beefy man awkwardly looks you up and down with narrow eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” You reply just as evenly.

 

The old woman gently pushes you into the bedroom. “Socialize while the cookies cool down! I’ll call you both when they’re ready.”

 

Once you’re both in the room, she gives a sweet smile before slamming the door close.

 

You look up, uncomfortably close to the shirtless man, before taking one huge step back away from him.

 

“Um, you have a very strong grandma.” 

 

Alex gives a chuckle as he puts on a shirt. “Yeah. Sorry about that, though. She gets weird around girls.”

 

“Ah.”

 

You look around the room cluttered with exercise equipment and different balls for different sports. 

 

The awkward tension is painful as you avoid his eye contact.

 

“So uh, farming?” He asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Uh yeah, farming.” 

 

“Cool.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

You pick up one of the balls and start playing with it in order to ease the anxiety around you.

 

“So like, um -- woah!”

 

You look up with an eyebrow raise as you continue to spin the ball on your finger with ease.

 

“That control, you play Gridball!”

 

“Eh, barely nowadays. It was my sport back in high school though.

 

“What position?”

 

“Running forward.”

 

“How many yards did you average a game?”

 

“60.”

 

Alex chuckles, clearly impressed by your stats. “No freaking way, I gotta play you one of these days!”

 

You toss the ball to him. “Lemme guess, you’re a Line Center?”

 

“Yeah. Do I look it?”

 

“For sure.”

 

Alex give you a genuine smile, one that lights up the room.

 

“Thanks, you’re a pretty cool farmer.”

 

You shrug as a stressed out sigh escapes your chest. “I try. I’m also trying to be a pretty cool neighbor, but I feel like I haven’t met everyone yet but I don’t know who I’m missing!”

 

“Well, you met my grandparents, the Mayor probably.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Carpenter house?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Blacksmith, Doctors, General store?”

 

“Check, check, check.”

 

“Sam’s house, blonde skater dude that uses way too much hairspray?”

 

You chuckle. “Check.”

 

“People who live on the beach and in the forest?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Saloon? Gus and Emily, weird zen chick with the blue hair?”

 

“Yup. Alongside Penny and her mother.”

 

Alex hold his chin as he thinks hard before he snaps his fingers in epiphany.

 

“I know  _ exactly  _ who you’re missing.”

 

“Who! Who am I missing!? Where do I need to go!?” You gasp as you grab him by the shoulder, shaking him between every syllable.

 

Alex lazily checks his watch as he’s being shaken. “Relax, she should be barging in any second now -- “

 

As if on cue, the door slams open to reveal a blonde woman whose blue eyes are down on her phone.

 

“Alex you big jerk! I told you to meet me at my house an  _ hour _ ago -- “ She looks up from her device and her words get stuck in her mouth.

 

“Who are  _ you?”   _ She asks, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

 

You sigh happily as you remove your hands from Alex’s shoulders and stick one out to the new woman. “Hey! I’m the new farmer -- “

 

“Alex!” She interrupts without a beat. “You stood me up for a smelly  _ farmer _ ? How could you?! She’s not even that  _ cute! _ ”

 

“Smelly?” You repeat to yourself as you discreetly smell your under arms.

 

“Haley, be nice. She’s a pretty cool Ol’ McDonald -- “ He give a hard chuckle at his own joke. “Ol’ McDonald! That’s a perfect nickname! Can I call ya that?”

 

You nod, too preoccupied with where your farmer smell is coming from.

 

“Alright cool! But yeah, Haley, I have someone I can play Gridball with.”

 

The blonde narrows her eyes at you dangerously before stomping to you and poking your chest.

 

“Listen up, dork! Don’t think you can waltz in and steal what’s mine, got it?”

 

Your eyes linger on her finger touching your chest before traveling up to her face.

 

Normally with anyone else,  _ especially _ if you in the city, a fight would’ve broke out.

 

But there must be something in this Pelican Town air, because where anger is supposed to be housed is now filled with awe as you look into this catty’s woman eyes.

 

“You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.” You say softly.

 

Haley, the big dog up until this point, is taken aback by your comment as she looks between you and Alex as she fumbles over her words.

 

“Um, I mean -- Duh, I know that already!”

 

“I’m sure you do.” You say with a smile.

 

The blonde squeals as she dashes pass you to hide behind the intrigued young man in the corner.

 

“Alex, the smelly farmer isn’t letting me bully her and I don’t like it.” She says as she cautiously looks at you behind the safety of her friend.

 

The young man looks between you and Haley as the look of entertainment on his face grows with each and passing second.

 

“Hmm.” He says with a smile as you stand there, giving a confused smile back.

 

A knock on the door causes the young adults in the room to jump as Granny Evelyn enters with a wide grin.

 

“Cookies are ready in the kitchen!”

 

“Oh, sweet!” Alex shrieks as he sprints out the door, leaving you and Haley alone.

 

The blonde looks you up and down as you do the same to her.

 

“Maybe -- “ Haley coughs behind her hand as a guise to hide her growing blush. “You’re not that ugly. You’re kinda pretty when, uh, I squint.”

 

Her blush and irritation grows as she sees your smirk widen.   
  


“But I would have to squint, like, really  _ really  _ hard. Super duper hard!”

 

A chuckle leaves your chest. “Then don’t look at me too long or else you’ll strain your eyes, Haley.”

 

The blonde suddenly feels the room getting hot around her as her hair starts to frizz up from the so called ‘heat.'  She can’t take it anymore, the sound of her lips on your name is just  _ too  _ much. With a growl she pushes past you to exit the bedroom.

 

Despite her pride telling her not to, Haley takes one last look at you.

 

You give her a grin. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

She angrily stomps out of you sight.

 

You chuckle as you slowly put your hands into your pockets, your feet soon to follow your nose to the freshly baked cookies.

 

“This town ain’t so bad after all.” You mutter softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i got stardew valley on my switch, made a new file, remembered how fucking HARD it was to keep track of everyone during the first day when i wasn't familiar with the characters, wrote about it, then made it gay.
> 
> goodnight lmao


End file.
